


Negotiations

by ray_of_freakin_sunshine



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: Complete, F/M, Kylo wants Rey to join him, Oneshot, Rey/Kylo Ren - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, reylo kiss, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_of_freakin_sunshine/pseuds/ray_of_freakin_sunshine
Summary: Kylo tries to convince Rey to join him yet again.  After another unsuccessful conversation, Kylo finds Rey’s weakness.





	Negotiations

"Join me."

"No."

"Join me."

"Never."

"You will join me!"

"No, I won't."

"It's your destiny to be with me, Rey. Why won't you understand that?"

"I think my destiny is to fly the Millenium Falcon away from man children who murder their fathers. Am I wrong for thinking my goal more practical?"

Kylo huffed and decided to prove her man child comment correct. The thirty year old activated his light saber, and like a child, threw a tantrum by destroying three dining chairs and screaming.

Rey had been arguing with Kylo for hours now. That mean hours of sitting tied to a dining chair, wearing a fancy dress, and staring at the mouthwatering delicacies placed just out of her reach on the table. Kylo knew her well enough to use her insatiable hunger as a weapon. Damn him.

“The food will be yours the moment you join me. Come on, Rey, rule beside me as queen of the galaxy. You'll never starve again. To tug on her heartstrings, he added, you can make sure no one ever starves again.”

Her resolve fissured as Kylo wormed his way into her thoughts. His darkness hovered around the edges of her mind, cloaking her brain in feelings of anger, abandonment, and longing. 

Join me, it whispered. Release your anger and rule over those who have oppressed you. Take what is yours.

No. She shook her head free of its influence, prying the dark claws from her neurons. With one shove, Rey removed Kylo from her head and slammed their Force bond shut.

"No no no!" He shrieked. "We've discussed this: stop holding on!"

Rey flinched back when he slammed his hands on the table in front of her. His face hovered over hers, dark eyes glaring into her defiant orbs. 

"You will join me, and you will do it of your own free will."

"No, I will return to the Resistance of my own free will," Rey rebutted. She couldn't help but notice his eyes glued to her lips. Kriff. As long as he didn't kiss her, she could resist. Any emotions and sensations generated from physical contact were amplified through the bond, so he would know when she surrendered to her feelings. If she gave in, she wouldn't be able to fight him off anymore.

Unbeknownst to her, Kylo discovered she had let her mental shields slip, so he slithered into her mind. When he read her thoughts, he realized what he could do to her with just the brush of a hand. He realized how to make her knees wobble and her heart skip. While Rey imagined his lips on hers, Kylo decided to enact her fantasies. He smirked at his queen and kissed her.


End file.
